Half-Turn
by FloofyFox
Summary: This is just a little one-shot of Camiczi's thoughts during one of the books, when Hiccup's identity was found out. Set in the Bookverse (obviously). Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD, all rights Cressida Cowell, so please do not kill this innocent fox! Thanks! COMPLETE.


**Set in the Bookverse, during the 10th book, How to Seize a Dragon's Jewel.**

She was debating with herself what and what not to do as she left the prison of Darkheart. Eggingarde was ecstatic with excitement, however much she was trying to hide it, in her grown up act. Camicazi didn't mind the kid, and she was kind of impressed how the young wanderer had handled herself at Darkheart, which was known to bring people's hopes down as soon as they clapped eyes on its forboding gates.

So, as soon as she got to those gates, she told her team her plan, and they knew that however much they tried to convince her, Camicazi would stick to what she wanted to do and wouldn't rest until it went down, so naturally they let her have her way, after all if it wasn't for the Bog-Burglar heir the team wouldn't exist. So Camicazi placed Typhoon as team leader until they met again at the island of Tomorrow, where they were sure that Hiccup would be crowned king.

"And if you find anymore people to be rescued, rescue them, as long as their with Hiccup of course, but if they are with Alvin, leave them to rot," she added silently as the team departed, leaving Camicazi by herself near the gates.

The blonde made her way stealthily through the dark gates, weaving through the shadows in her black gear expertly, coming up to the sand-yachts all lined up against the wall.

Hiccup told her that the slaves went out each day for the seeking, so she would need to find his sand-yacht, which to her seemed impossible, as they all seemed the same. She knew Hiccup would be furious with her for going with him, or at least angry, but she pushed that thought aside, thinking of any possibly clue could hint her that it was his. So, walking along the wooden yachts, brushing the fronts, she remembered his and Fishlegs' usless boat, The Hopeful Puffin.

So of course she knew in an instant it was his yacht, as she saw the awkward letters spelling out, _'The Hopeful Puffin 2'_ on the side, in his writing.

 _Ok, now I have found the yacht, what do I do?_ She suddenly thought, hit by it out of no where. Camicazi knew that she couldn't just sit and wait in it untill dawn, they would find her as soon as they so much as glanced at the yachts. That was a problem that need answering now, and as she let her blue eyes wander around, she found it.

A giant basket, probably for collecting all that amber, big enough to fit, say, a fierce blonde girl packed to the brim with weapons? Perfect, in her mind, but as she pulled it towards her, Camicazi realized that she couldn't wait in it all night, because by the morning, she wouldn't be able to feel her legs, and what good would that do to Hiccup? Nothing, that's what.

So Camicazi settled on having a little rest in the sand yacht, and in the morning, before the sun rose, she would hop in.

And that was exactly what she did, nearly sleeping until way past dawn, only waking up when a speck of light crept against her cheek, the warmth waking her, pulling her out of the wonderful dream she was having, of course for the better.

She gave a big stretch, her yawn making the stretch look tiny, and rubbed her eyes. Camicazi got up, and rolled her shoulder blade, walking towards the basket. One leg, then two went over the rim, as the rest of her followed, until only a little bit of her blonde hair was showing, as she yanked the lid over her, shrowding her in darkness.

A couple of hours seemed to past as she wondered where Hiccup was, but then her curiosity finally got the better of her as she slo-owly pushed the lid up, peeking over it. Yells caught the heiress' attention as she glanced toward the main courtyard, and froze in horror and disbelief.

Alvin standing on a platform with a triumphant glare. The Witch standing there next to her son, with an equally devilish grin. The slaves standing there looking up at them with wonder and foolish hope. And finally, Hiccup, standing there slightly hunched, biting his lip. This whole scene told her one thing in a flash- _Hiccup had been caught!_ He had been caught red-handed, and the first thing she worried about was not if he was forced to tell where she was (even if she wouldn't know _why_ Alvin wanted her) but what was _his_ consequence, that _he_ had to face.

Camicazi, for once in her life, admitted to herself she was afraid, afraid for the outcome and for her future, afraid for Hiccup and, afraid of what she couldn't do for him.

She, Ze Great Camicazi, was _afraid_.

But all this faded away as she heard footsteps heading towards her, and as quick as a wink she shot down into the basket again, as she felt the yacht being pulled out into the open, and she involuntarily shivered, as she heard the Witch yelling out order after order, in an annoying screech.

Then, she heard the yacht creak, under a new weight, then moving out. Camicazi also felt the slight hit as the wheels got on to new ground, which felt to be sand.

She was hoping that it was Hiccup at the wheel, and that she would be able to reveal herself to him, and to him alone. If she showed herself now, in front of everyone, she new that it would be a bad buisness to deal with, and Hiccup wouldn't appreciate it, having another person to fend for, even if she ould for herself.

So she finally got her chance, as Hiccup finally figured out her presence. Camicazi heard a squeak, probably his helmet, and the a voice.

"What are you doing in there Camicazi?" it was no doubt Hiccup's, his voice slightly deeper than usual from his voice change, "I told you to escape! And how did you know this was my sand-yacht?"

"You wrote the Hopeful Puffin 2 on the back of it," shoot, she had let it slip. Maybe some improvising would help? She knew it wouldn't get past Hiccup, but she tried anyway.

"And I don't know what your talking about. I've never heard of this Cami-whatsit," she could hear Hiccup softly chuckle, which was contagious, making her slightly giggle, but just slightly.

"Camicazi, I know perfectly well it's you in there! Why didn't you escape with the rest of the team?" he carried on.

"I've trained the team well. They can take the Eggingarde kid to the Wanderers without me. If you think I'm going to Half-Turn my Back on you again, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, you've got another thing coming. From now on, I'm never letting you out of my sight." She said, using his full name for extra emphasis.

She wasn't actually planning to tell him the whole truth, but it had just spilled. And she meant every single bit of it.

Camicazi had sweared, as soon as she had said it, she would do everything she could to help Hiccup become king, and everything she could do to protect him.

She would never, ever, _ever_ Turn her back on him, not even, say, a Half Turn.

 **Hello Everybody! So this was just something I wanted to write, manly 'cus I felt like writing, also because I was reading the 10th book, and I read that line, and started wondering what Camicazi did during the time Hiccup was found out, so yeah, I naturally wrote it.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, and if you find anything I did wrong or could improve, so yeah, please write it down... there. I would really appreciate it, so please leave a review!**

 **So until the next story, this is the Hybrid Possum, saying, Peace Out!**

vvvvvvvvvvv


End file.
